


White thread gets knotted.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Threads. [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Insecure Lucifer, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:03:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: This is the sequel to the fic The threads that bind us. (More inside so if you haven't seen season four do not read thank you duckies) The summary is inside.





	1. Why am I throwing up?

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer is enjoying the married life being the man I mean devil that he is. But how well is he going to handle this in the long run? As something changes and grows inside of Chloe herself. I guess we are ALL going to have to find out now aren't we duckies?

Lucifer sat outside watching the sunrise and smiled softly. He had been married for more than a few weeks now. He smiled softly thinking about keeping Chloe in that shower for hours that first day. He couldn't help the smile across his lips as he remembered her clawing at his back as he slammed into her over and over again. It felt like someone or something was pushing for them to keep on going and going. Even when he was bone tired. Something kept him from stopping and he didn't get it. But soon he stopped and after they dried off and crawled into bed. He could have sworn he heard children giggling in his ear and a tiny little voice saying. "See you soon daddy." He wasn't someone who wanted children though he did put up with Trixie for his wife's sake. But children are SO not his thing. He turned his head when he heard Chloe get up and run towards the bathroom. "Odd?" He got up and headed towards his bedroom's bathroom.

Chloe washed her face and just sat there on the toilet trying to think. "Why am I so sick?"

Lucifer appeared a short while later in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

Chloe looked up at him worried. "I don't know. I have been doing this a lot lately."

Lucifer mutely nodded his head. "Maybe you should see a doctor. Though we are both immortals." He said simply. "I don't know Chloe I really don't."

"It could have been in my system before. Just give me few moments alone so my stomach can calm down hopefully." Chloe asked with a smile.

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Sure." He kissed her on her forehead before he turned and headed out of the bathroom.

Chloe closed the door behind him and found the pregnancy test she bought with cash yesterday. She opened it up and followed what it said and went and took a nice long shower. She stood there for a moment and placed her hands on her stomach. "He doesn't want children. What am I going to do if I really am?" She wondered out loud before she finished up. She stepped out and dried off and wrapped up in a robe before she walked over and picked up the test. She paled when she saw it was positive. That Chloe Morningstar is pregnant with Lucifer's baby the Antichrist. "Oh no." She looked at her stomach. "I'm happy don't get me wrong little one. It's more the fact your father has never wanted children at all. Though for my sake he puts up with your big sister always clinging to him. I just have to find a way to tell him." She threw the test away and stopped when she saw her face in the mirror. "What am I going to do?"

Lucifer sat on their bed watching the bathroom door. "Chloe? Are you okay in there?"

Chloe swallowed hard and slowly opened the door. "Yeah." She said softly as she started to come out of the bathroom.

'Something is going on here. She doesn't sound like my wife.' Lucifer thought to himself.

Chloe stepped fully out as she stopped at the doorway between the bathroom and the bedroom. She saw Lucifer's worried look on his face. And had to bite back the urge to cry over the whole matter. "Lucifer?"

"What's wrong something is wrong I want to know." He said smoothly.

"Nothing?" Chloe said simply.

"There is something wrong I want to know what it is Chloe?" Lucifer said simply.

"Nothing as of right now Lucifer." She said simply but it didn't look like he was going to buy what she said.

"Chloe?" Lucifer said sternly. "I want to know what is wrong I am your husband for most then I am the king of hell. And we are not in hell so I am asking you as your husband. Please tell me what is the matter maybe I can help you with it?"

Chloe felt the tears welling in her eyes. It seems the hormones were already starting to kick in.

Lucifer moved to get up and go to her. "Chloe?"

Chloe put out her hands to get him in place. "You're going to be pissed."

"I'm going to be pissed if you don't tell me what is the matter?" Lucifer asked as he stood up and walked over to her. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back gently. "Tell me please."

"You aren't going to hate me for it will you?" Chloe asked looking up at him.

Lucifer looked down at her with worry clear on his face. "Tell me what is it?"

Chloe swallowed hard before she opened her mouth to speak. "I'm..."

"You're what?" Lucifer asked staring down at Chloe.

Chloe felt the urge to go throw up and swallowed it down hard before she tried to speak. After she swallowed a couple more times. "Pregnant." She squeaked out.

Lucifer felt anger start to rise in his body. "Chloe?" He growled out.

Chloe held up her hands. "It's yours. You should know better by now I would never cheat on you."

Lucifer still felt that anger but tried to keep it bottled it back up. "Since when?"

"I just found out today. But if I had to guess the day I became immortal." She felt tears welling up in her eyes as she could still see the anger in his eyes. "I only saw one orb." She rubbed the spot over his heart. "If I had I would have said something." She looked at him. "Are you okay?" She asked softly. "You're scaring me here Lucifer."

Lucifer bent his head and kissed her softly on her forehead before he turned and headed towards the balcony.

Chloe walked after him quickly. "Lucifer?"

Lucifer stepped outside and his wings appeared on his back. "I don't know Chloe." He whispered softly.

Chloe reached out towards him. "Lucifer please I know you don't want children. But this one is part you and a part of me as well."

Lucifer mutely nodded his head slightly. "I know." He shook his head slightly. "I just need... I don't know what I need." He slammed his hands against his thighs. "I can't ask the person who created that orb or why everything else that has happened since."

Chloe was going to ask him who but somehow she knew the answer to the question already. "Your mother?"

Lucifer mutely nodded his head slightly. "Yes." He looked away from her for a moment or two. "I need time Chloe."

Chloe walked up to him and knelt down beside him. "Take it. Just so you know I would like you there when I go into labor." She gave him a soft smile. "You would hate your self down the road for not being there when this little one is born."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Thank you."

"But no cheating on me while you are getting your head right or else?" Chloe said sternly. "I am after all the Queen of hell." She smiled softly as she gently took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "And the mother of the antichrist after all."

Lucifer smirked softly. "Only you could tame the child of Satan himself."

"Help's that I married Satan himself." Chloe smirked softly. "Call me when you get to where ever you decide to stop?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I will." He kissed her softly on her lips before he flew away.

Once Lucifer was out of sight Chloe finally let the tears fall down her face. "Please let him come back to us." She sobbed quietly. "Please?"


	2. What a nasty dream Lucifer has.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer learns he is going to have twins, not just one baby as he tries to get used to the whole idea still.

A month had come and gone and the only phone call Chloe got from Lucifer was to say he went to London England for the time being. There were days she would shift from sadness over the whole thing to anger over it as well. Though every day she had to wonder why Lucifer's mother would force something like this onto her baby boy. Though she had Mazikeen and Dan offer to drag him back. Though she had to remind them both it is his choice and the choice of this was taken from him. Chloe tried to live her life while her own husband was away. At night she wondered if she could do this alone when her baby's father doesn't want to be apart of the child's life. A week later she found out she was expecting twins. She pulled out her cell phone and texted Lucifer she didn't think she could use her own words at this point. 

'I miss my husband. I wish you would return to us I need you we need you. They are growing strong inside me. I forgot to tell you we are having twins. That is if we are still a, we after all of this Lucifer. Soon I will know what gender they are. Every night I feel them asking me where is our daddy. Why doesn't he speak to us? Why doesn't he rub mommy's belly? I don't mean to pressure you but please Lucifer come home.' She pressed sent and laid down on the bed rubbed her growing belly then.

On the other side of the world, Lucifer looked like hell. He still didn't know how he felt over the whole thing. Though all his brothers and sisters have come to speak to him about it. But he couldn't really say or do anything about the whole thing. He turned his head and looked at a picture of Chloe on his phone with Trixie and his mind started to wander off. He blinked and shook his head slightly. "Why me?" He asked to no one really. "Why the king of hell as a father instead of my sibling's mother?" He stood up and headed towards the fireplace and slammed his fist against the wall. "And you can't answer me anyway, can you? Because I sent you outside of our universe."

"My poor boy." Came a females voice.

Lucifer turned and saw his mother forming in front of him just like he remembered her use to looking before he fell from heaven. "Mother?"

The Goddess stood up and walked up to Lucifer and placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed. "My angel when your father said he had a plan for you. I wanted to do something if and when you found your first love." She said smiling at him. "And you found your one true love your soul mate in Chloe."

"I never wanted children it just seems like a choice that I never got to make." He said simply as he looked into her eyes.

The Goddess smiled softly. "Do you think I ever wanted children? I was in the same boat as you century's ago. But once I held your eldest brother in my arms I had fallen had for that little face. As did your father did from his oldest to his youngest."

"I don't know if I can mother?" Lucifer said softly.

"I know my angel. But when your child is born and you hold that little angel in your arms. You will know what I felt all those centuries ago. And my love for you and your siblings never wavered nor did your fathers as well too." The Goddess stood up and kissed Lucifer on his cheek. "Remember don't let your father spoil his first grandchild is that understood young man?"

Lucifer smiled softly. "He will have to get inline."

The Goddess smiled softly at him. "Goodbye, son." She turned and as she walked away she vanished from sight.

Lucifer stood there and shook his head slightly just as his phone chirped at him. He reached over and picked it up and saw his wife's message. 'TWINS!' He thought to himself as he fell back in his seat. "Wow." He shook his head slightly and after a while, he stood up and started to clean up this place as he started to think. 'Can I do this.' He thought to himself as he washed his hands and dried them. He walked over to his bed and laid down on it. Since he left it felt cold and empty without Chloe in it with him. "Father you weren't the best to learn from. But times have changed I know it, see it, and feel it. But I'm not sure if I can handle all of this." He put his hands under his head. "I love Chloe with every part of my immortal soul and heart. But a part of me the quote on quote antichrist in the form of twins. I don't know if I can handle my own spawn." He said truthfully. "Mother gave me a great give but I don't know father I just don't know on this matter." He felt himself drifting off to sleep as his mind raced on the whole idea he is going to be a father of twins.

'Lucifer walked into Lux and saw a little boy and a little girl playing on the floor. He walked up to them and knelt down before them. "Hello?"

The little boy and little girl looked up at him. "Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Lucifer the owner of this club who, are you two?" Lucifer said simply.

The children looked at each other and then back at him. "Our mommy is the owner of the club."

Lucifer blinked slightly. "Chloe Morningstar is my wife."

"Mommy said she is looking to leave her husband. Since he doesn't want to be our daddy." The children walked towards the elevator. "You should go before mommy gets here."

Lucifer stood up then. "You're my children."

The twins turned and looked at Lucifer in his eyes. "You have what you always wanted now. No children and now no wife enjoy your lonely life in hell." They got onto the elevator.

Lucifer stood there staring after his children leaving him stunned. Before he went and sat down in a chair and rubbed a hand over his face. "What the hell?"

Chloe came out of the elevator a short time later and walked right past him. "Hello dear?"

Lucifer looked up sharply when he heard Chloe's voice. "Chloe?" He asked as he saw his wife move towards Gabriel his eldest brother. "Get away from my wife big brother or else." He growled at him.

Chloe turned and looked at him. "I'm no your wife anymore. You got what you want no children you can live the single life now."

Gabriel bent his head and kissed Chloe on her lips. "Ignore him, my love, he is nothing more than a bad memory for you to forget." He walked them towards the elevator.

Lucifer wanted to lash out to scream to throw something but he was frozen in place.

Gabriel looked back at his brother. "By the way, father has disowned you and your now a mortal man." He said before he stepped into the elevator with Chloe.

"NO!" Lucifer bellowed loudly. "This isn't right. This isn't fair at all." He turned and stopped when he saw his brother Uriel sitting there at the bar. "This isn't in your wheelhouse brother."

Uriel looked at him. "No, it's not. But so is father never ever stop loving us. No matter how far we fall or rise up to do what he asks of us." He said simply. "Now our father is asking you to do something you never thought you would do."

Lucifer blinked slightly. "To become a father as well."

Uriel nodded his head slightly. "Correct. Besides, it was also near the end mother's wish as well all along." He stood up and walked up to Lucifer and hugged him. "I forgive you baby brother."

Lucifer was shocked as he stared at him. "But can I do this?"

Uriel pulled back and smiled at him. "You have so many people to help you in this matter. Amendiel and your wife's ex-husband to help you out with answers should you ever have them. And what Chloe's own father did for her in the long run. As well as how Trixie turned out too." He patted Lucifer on his cheeks. "This is a bigger war for you then when you went against our father. But you have so, SO many people behind you this time. Greater then you did on that day baby brother."

Lucifer had a faint smile on his lips. "Not just one child for me but two."

Uriel chuckled softly. "Wouldn't expect nothing less than that from you, my little baby brother." He said smiling. "You're ready now."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Yeah, I think I am now." He smiled softly. "Thank you, brother."

Uriel smiled softly. "Your welcome."

Lucifer watched his brother vanish from sight than before he turned and walked out of Lux.'

Lucifer woke up and grabbed his phone and saw the time. He quickly grabbed his cell phone and called home. He hung on bated breath waiting for her to pick up the phone so he could speak to her. After a while, he gave up and texted his wife. 'I'm coming home Chloe. We need to talk.' He moved about his apartment packing his things.

Elsewhere Chloe sat there staring at her cellphone. "Daddy's coming home." She placed her hands against her stomach as she watched her phone grow dark. "Is this a good thing or a very bad thing." She felt dread rise up inside her over her thoughts forming in her head over the whole matter. Chloe shook her head sharply. "No, I can't think it's bad." She sighed softly. "He is coming home and be part of this family or else." She nodded her head firmly over the whole matter.

Somewhere else Gabriel turned and looked at his father. "He is going to kill me the next time he seems me you know that right dad?"

God looked at his son and shrugged his shoulders before he turned back to watching over all the human race.

Gabriel looked annoyed at his father. 'Thanks, old man.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended this chapter with a more happy note-ish.


	3. Reunited feels so good plus baby's.

Lucifer arrived outside Lux a week later. He stood there for a long moment with his hand on the door. He took a couple of moments to himself before he opened the door and sighed happily. He was glad his nightmare wasn't real, as he walked over and rode the elevator quietly up to his loft. The door opened and he found Chloe stand there looking at him quietly. He stood there for a long while staring at his wife and then to her growing belly. "Are you, are they?"

Chloe saw the worried and tint of being scared and lack of sleep in his eyes. "Lucifer are you alright?"

Lucifer tossed his bag to the side as he told his wife his dream. "I went and made sure it wasn't my father's doing."

"Was it?" Chloe asked she wanted to reach out and grab him. But she kept her self back from reaching out and touching him.

"No, he just quietly pushed Gabriel into my head. Though he did bring my mother over so I could speak to her on the whole matter."

"So no one pushed you or guilted you into it?" She asked.

"Just my self. But I want to talk." He said softly.

"Alright about what?" She asked worriedly.

Lucifer walked up to his wife and kneeled down before her and bowed his head. "What I did was wrong. I should have stayed and stuck it out. But for the longest time if you asked me. I would have told you I didn't want children." He felt his wife run her fingers through his hair. "I am scared, Chloe. I know I am not my father but I am still so very scared. Because of who and what I am. I am scared for you and them."

Chloe reached down and tilted his head up. "All we can do is one thing at a time. Step by step and right now there isn't much you can do right now anyway." She said with a laugh. "You're not leaving me are you?" She asked worriedly.

Lucifer's eyes shifted red as he stood up and quickly picked up his wife in his arms. "Am I going to have to prove to you we are together for the rest of time?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You will have to show me once maybe twice a day?" Chloe said with a smile. "Though you still have to make it up to me for going away."

Lucifer walked his wife towards there bed. "I will sleep on the couch until you forgive me." He saw his wife pout over those words. He knew he was going to have to do the one thing he told her would never happen. "I will let you tie me up and have your wicked way instead if that's better for you and them both." He said putting her on her feet near his bed as he went back to his knee's again.

"Its a start?" Chloe said truthfully.

Lucifer stripped her of her dress and reached out and gently touched her stomach. "Hello in there?"

Chloe felt tears start to form in her eyes.

"I'm your father Lucifer or better known as the king of hell. You both like that, my little prince and princess." He said simply.

Chloe's eyes grew wide. "How do you know they are a little boy and a little girl."

Lucifer smiled softly. "The nightmare and a feeling." He said with a smile.

Chloe looked into his eyes. "Even I haven't been to the doctor to see."

"Maybe they have a little bit of the devil in them." He smirked at her before he nuzzled up against her stomach. "You two are the heirs of hell. And the second grandchildren to God himself. He's your grandfather and a windbag if you ask me."

"One day I am going to punish you for leaving Lucifer. You will not know when and you will not know where but it will happen." She had a look of mischief in her eyes as she looked down at him.

Lucifer looked up at her and smirked. "Has the devil been inside you?"

Chloe smiled at him. "Not lately." She winked at him.

Lucifer stood and scooped her up in his arms and gently placed her on his bed. He laid down beside her and nuzzled up against her. As he slowly nibbled on her skin at her throat. "You are and will always be my Venus. And my bright light in what used to be a very dark world for me."

Chloe felt tears start to well up. "You're still going to be punished."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Wouldn't expect nothing less from my queen."

Eight months later Chloe was in labor. "YOU DID THIS TO ME!"

Lucifer chuckled softly at his wife. "Do I have to remind you..." He was suddenly pulled down by his tye.

"SHUT UP!" Chloe growled at him.

Lucifer squeaked out. "Love you."

Sometime later Chloe slept peacefully on the bed.

Lucifer had quietly slipped out of the room and headed to the nursey. He stopped outside the glass and looked in and stared at his little boy and little girl. "You two are going to cause me a whole lot of trouble aren't you?" He knew they couldn't hear him but he watched them squirm slightly and he chuckled softly. "Yes, yes I know I still haven't told you two your names." He smiled softly. "Soon when your mommy wakes we will. And you both will grow up and give your cousin Charlie a hard time."

"How are you handling this?" Came a voice from beside him.

Lucifer looked over at Linda and blinked slightly when he saw Linda standing there. "As well as can expect for a man who always said he never wanted children."

Linda smiled softly. "They are a blessing and little worms that dig into your heart and stay there."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Just like Trixie has done to me. She still clings to me when she sees me."

Linda nodded her head slightly. "If you ever want to talk about your emotion's and feelings about all of this. My door is always open to you as I know this is all so very new to you."

"Back when I found out she was pregnant I should have come and seen you instead of what I did and ran," Lucifer admitted. "But it was all so much way too soon for me."

Linda nodded her head slightly. "Agreed but you came back. And I know that means a lot to her."

Lucifer blinked slightly. "I left Chloe alone." He smiled softly. "Thank you, Aunt Linda." He smirked softly. "You are after all their aunt now."

Linda smiled at him. "I like that."

Lucifer nodded his head slightly before he turned and quickly headed back to Chloe.

Chloe was sitting up in bed. "Where did you go?"

Lucifer sat down on the bed beside her. "I went and saw the twins. And I ran into Linda." He smiled softly at her. "We do need to come up with names for them. Any idea's?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I have thought about it if you want to hear it?"

Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "What is it?"

Chloe smiled at him. "I was thinking to name our son Samael John Morningstar."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "My birth name and your father's name." He nodded his head slightly. "Alright and what about the little princess?"

Chloe grinned at him. "Lucy Venus Morningstar." She leaned forward and kissed him on his nose. "Something tells me she will be daddy's little girl and be your little shadow as well too."

Lucifer smirked softly. "Lucy short for?"

"What do you think my king?" Chloe asked.

Lucifer rolled his eyes slightly. "Lucifer my new name then?"

Chloe nodded her head slightly. "And haven't you heard that little girls are little shadow's of there a favorite person in the whole world?"

"So Trixie will grow up and want to be the ruler of hell like me as will our little girl as well too?" He asked with a smirk.

Chloe shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "Thank you, Chloe." He kissed her cheek.

Chloe blinked and wondered what he meant by the whole thing. "Huh?"

"For the knotted and twisted future, we are heading down together." He said with a smile. "And I can't wait for you to punish me for my crimes." His eyes sparkled as he said the one thing he knew his wife still loves hearing him say to her. "Hello, Detective."

Chloe felt the blush start to rise in her face. "Stop that we can't not here."

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Go to sleep before I forget my self, my wife." He laid back in his chair and put his feet up as he closed his eyes.

Chloe glared at him. "Pervert." She muttered. She swore she thought she saw his lips twitch upward into a smirk. 'Idiot devil.' She laid back and let herself drift off to sleep than.

Lucifer drifted off shortly thereafter.

THE END!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere in this chapter is the title of the next story. Let me know if you find it it will be smut aka Lucifer's punishment.

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to first go another route with this story and changed my mind.
> 
> Green-means family  
> White-means children
> 
> Right now we are dealing with the white thread. Just to keep playing with the thread theme of the last fic.
> 
> Oh, the rating may or may not change as we go along. I'm not really sure at this point if I want to do pregnant smut or not really. We are FAR away from that point in time right now. Just so you all have the heads up beforehand. Thank you and let me know how you like this story we are all traveling down together on. :)


End file.
